The strategic-response control system of this invention is an apparatus and control system, and, a method of operation of the control system to maximize the real-time economic operating efficiency of a multi-speed air conditioner.
In this invention, a speed controller for efficiently operating an air conditioner at multiple speeds of the type disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 10,305,933 entitled, Controller for Air Conditioners and Heat Pumps, is preferred to maximize the options for regulated operation with cost savings as a primary objective.
The control system of this invention has been devised to maximize economic efficiencies of operating an air conditioner or an air conditioning system in a real-time environment where energy rates vary. The control system has a program that implements protocols for economic operation of the air conditioner or air conditioning system, while maintaining an acceptable comfort level in the environment regulated.
The recent development of state of the art, controller-regulated air conditioners that operate at multiple speeds has added a new factor in a control strategy for economic air conditioning. A multi-speed air conditioner with substantially improved energy efficiencies and operating efficiencies at lower speeds permits a programmed operation to result in significant savings when switching to the lower speeds. The strategic-response control system of this invention is preferably applied to an air conditioner or air conditioning system of this type. In this specification a multi-speed air conditioner includes air conditioning systems or air conditioner networks that operate at multiple capacity levels with significant energy savings at lower levels.
In many modern urban and industrial areas, energy rates vary at different times during the day. Energy costs during “peak hours” typically 3 p.m. to 6 p.m., are greater than costs during the remaining hours. As energy supplies are networked over greater areas for improved flexibility in meeting demand, not only will varied rates extend over greater areas but it is likely that more complex rate schedules will be introduced.
In order to economically operate an air conditioner, which is typically a significant energy user, in an environment that has a variable rate schedule, a complex response strategy is required.